


A Quiet Castle

by Teki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, birthday fic, uhrm kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teki/pseuds/Teki
Summary: A quiet moment at the command deck, where Keith deals with Shiro's disappearance.--A quick birthday one-shot for Miki!!





	A Quiet Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Reese for betaing and everyone who did a miki-sprint with me!! Kl kl best server :** 
> 
> Congrats on your birthday Miki, heres a lil thing for you. I'll be working most of the day but I hope your birthday is great!!!
> 
> (Im posting this 12:00 am my time so its the 31st here dont question me)

The castle was quiet, most of the people living aboard the ship had long since gone to sleep. All, except for the red paladin, who was sat on the floor on the command deck, looking out the window at the vast space they were floating in. The lights were dimmed down, which made the stars from light years away seem to shine even brighter. Keith sat and stared at the swirling galaxies, reminiscing of his friend from way back then.

It had been only a few days since they had fought Zarkon and won. A few days since they had exited their lions in their hangars with victorious grins, only to realize Shiro hadn’t come out from the black lion. Keith had been so mad, so furious. Shiro was gone and they had no means of tracking him. It had taken a few days for him to calm down properly, to be able to think rationally, to come to terms with being left alone, again.

He didn’t want to think like that, to think he was alone, because he wasn’t. He was well aware. He had the other paladins, and the alteans. Yet it didn’t feel the same. Keith had known Shiro for longer, they knew each other better, Shiro had been the first person Keith had been able to open up to.

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes as memories and thoughts flooded his mind. A specific conversation came to mind, one he had shared with Shiro after a training session.

_“I missed you,” Keith said as Shiro had handed him one of the capri-sun looking packs with water. “When you were gone.”_

_Shiro had seemed a bit shocked at first, but his expression had quickly fallen into a guilty one as he sighed and sat down next to Keith. Keith, who had his back against the wall and was quietly sipping his water as he waited for Shiro to answer. He wasn’t sure if Shiro was shocked at Keith missing him, or bringing it up himself. He usually wasn’t the type to talk about this sort of stuff without Shiro prompting him, but at that point he really needed to get it off his chest._

_“I know,” Shiro had answered. “Or, I figured. Back on earth, when you and the others saved me, you mentioned getting booted from the Garrison. I didn’t want to push it with the others present but.. It wasn’t hard to guess why.”_

_“I tried to hack into the database. I refused to believe the stories they were telling. They found me before I found anything and threw me out,” said Keith. He stared at the aluminum pack in his hands as he waited for Shiro’s response. A short laugh from the other was the only reaction he got, which made Keith snap his head to look at his older friend._

_“God Keith, you’re too brash. You need to use your head a little more if you’re ever going to lead this team.”_

Keith bit his cheek at the memory, thinking back at how he hadn’t answered Shiro. He refused. Shiro told him repeatedly that he wanted Keith to lead if he ever disappeared, but Keith still had difficulty accepting this, even now. Even when Shiro actually was gone. Keith couldn’t help but feel like Shiro had known all along, with the way he had endorsed Keith. He didn’t know how he’d react if this actually was true and he certainly didn’t want to think more of it.

He sighed, again, as he opened his eyes, trying to rid himself of the confusing thoughts whirring in his head. The first thing that met him wasn’t the sight of the stars which he had seen from the large window, but rather a pair of blue eyes curiously staring at him, uncomfortably close.

Keith reeled back with a yelp as the tall body, which the blue eyes belonged, took a step back and let out a sound of surprise. They both took half a second to collect themselves, which gave Keith time to recognize the figure standing in front of him as Lance. It didn’t take much longer for Keith to speak up, feeling irritation build in his chest, purely out of habit.

“What the hell man, why were you so close to my face? What are you even doing here?” He exclaimed, a tinge of annoyance clear in his voice.  

Lance almost seemed shocked for a second before putting on a defensive tone.

“I was looking for you, man! I saw you here and tried to talk to you but you were so busy meditating, or whatever you didn’t answer me! You looked like you were asleep, which is weird because you’re sitting. Who _sits_ and sleeps?”

That caused Keith to pause. Had he actually been so far in his own head that he hadn’t heard Lance call out to him? He furrowed his brows, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I wasn’t sleeping, I was just.. Thinking.”

“Well, you should be thinking about coming to the common room, Allura wants us to meet her there. She wants to..” Lance paused, seemingly hesitant to speak the next words. “… Discuss what to do next.”

The two looked at each other for a moment, Lance seemingly waiting for Keith to refuse, to fight against him. It wasn’t surprising, Keith had been keeping himself away from the others the last few days, not ready to accept the change and move on quite yet. He let himself deflate with a sigh and used his hands to push himself up off the ground, Lance regarding him with a quirked brow.

Keith shrugged. It was about time for him to take on the task which he had been given. It was what Shiro wanted, and he wouldn’t want to let him down. Keith resolved to talking with the rest of the team. Keith was sure they’d find Shiro, but they needed a plan first. They needed to work together, to work as a team, even without their original leader. He pushed his hands into his pockets and turned to the door.

“Then let’s go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this Miki, and that I did your fave justice ;;A;; 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
